


Акриловые улицы

by Ricci



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Incest, M/M, Splatterpunk, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricci/pseuds/Ricci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон Тодд - криминолог, а Ричард Грейсон - преступник, от которого он должен добиться признаний за 32 часа. Сплаттерпанк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акриловые улицы

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь пейринг как бы есть, но его как бы нет.

_Если идешь по следам преступника, то ты уже отстал._

 

Она была в синтетическом желтом платье с едва ли приталенным силуэтом и с рукавами-воланчиками; платье, как оказалось позже, расстегивалось сзади на две пуговицы – этого он не успел сделать, потому что мимо проносилась машина с мигалками. Он скрылся, оставив ее рыдающей у кустов сирени, а сам засел в подъезде длинного барака. К его несчастью, там проживала семья, черт, на первом этаже, состоящая сплошь из мексиканцев – они-то и позвонили в полицию, а парень с усами по типу Сальвадора Дали скрутил его, как солому в жгут, и держал так все время, пока у него не затекли руки. У обоих не затекли – полиция все-таки приехала, и его взяли.

В полицейской машине сидела симпатичная kisa, даже лучше, чем та, в желтом платье; но kisa, скорее всего, была синем чулком и суфражисткой, поэтому он не завязывал с ней разговор. Вообще-то подобным бывшим нимфеткам он очень нравился, этой kise явно тоже, но сам он заинтересовался сидящем сидящим у руля легавым – и попросил его снять ему наручники.

– А не пойти ли тебе на хер, – рявкнул он. – Наручники ему, блядь, снять.

– Жвачка, – пояснил тот, – умираю, хочу жвачку. Пачка в кармане брюк.

План сработал: kisa полезла ухоженной ручкой к нему в карман, и ее ладонь прошлась по бедру, огладив. Он, приглашая, расставил ноги шире, и kisa стыдливо отвернулась, вытаскивая махом пачку и затем вылавливая белую подушку – отправила ему в рот, и он лизнул ее палец. Kisa с отвращением дала ему по щеке и вытерла руку о форменную юбку.

Жвачка была его любимая, дынно-арбузная.

В полицейском участке его передали комиссару Гордону, и то, с чего их встреча началась, так это с того, как он выплюнул свою любимую арбузно-дынную жвачку в лицо комиссару – и потом сказал, что всегда мечтал так сделать. А в следственном изоляторе он просидел где-то час с половиной, разглядывая убогие стены и напевая себе под нос что-то из репертуара «A-ha», а затем и вовсе просто свистя.

Джейсона Тодда вытащили из дома в десять часов вечера – комиссар Гордон сообщил ему, что они взяли подозреваемого, подходящего под составленный психологический портрет, и даже имелась потенциальная жертва, правда, она не видела лица нападавшего. Он приехал в участок к одиннадцати, потому что ему сказали, что это срочно.

– Ребята просто его взяли абсолютно случайно, – покачал головой комиссар Гордон. – При нем ни документов, ничего, опрашивать его мы боимся, вдруг ему что в голову сбредет. Поговори, пожалуйста – вытащи из него все, что сможешь. Просто город и так оцеплен, нам срочно нужно поймать маньяка, а вдруг это он?

– Я попробую, – решил Джейсон, – но не уверен, что в такое время у нас будет продуктивная беседа. Сколько у меня времени, чтобы выбить из него признание?

– Тридцать два часа, – сказал тот. – Больше невозможно, Джейсон, он убивает через каждые сорок часов. Пятьдесят жертв, Джейсон. Пятьдесят.

– Это чертовски мало времени, комиссар. Мы месяцами-то и то воров обыкновенных расколоть не можем.

– Сделай все возможное. Может, тебе улыбнется найти улики, это тоже было бы прекрасно.

Им не впервой вытаскивать Джейсона на такие дела. В его практике уже наблюдались беседы с поехавшей крышей стриптизершей, убивающей мужчин в собственной ванне, с мальчиком из Сиэтла, который пришивал кошачьи хвосты к ушным раковинам женщин, а самый интересный, на его взгляд, был индивид с манией к людям в персиковом. Учитывая, что на тот момент в моде были персиковые юбки, жертв было столько, что Тед Банди мог бы ему позавидовать – оказалось, что у того парня нездоровое отношение к человеческой коже, персиковый цвет ему об этом напоминал. Что потом с ним случилось, Джейсон не узнавал, кажется он засел в психушке на другом конце страны, под наблюдением сотни мозгоправов, а может, все-таки удалось посадить его на электрический стул.

Это был самый обычный провинциальный городок на Западе штата Вашингтон.

Джейсон ожидал, что они схватили мужчину, имеющего семью и престижную работу, с проблемами с женщинами и вниманием к своей персоне – он и не сомневался, это он сам так сказал, когда увидел первую жертву. Сначала, посчитал он, это одиночное убийство упорхнувшей от него любовницы. Потом появилась вторая и третья – и Джейсон намекнул следователям, что это серия. Ему не поверили: способы были разные, эту задушили, а вот ту он забил камнем, - но Джейсон стоял на своем, потому что все убитые девушки были в возрасте от семнадцати до двадцати четырех лет, у них наблюдалось определенное оставленное преступником уродство, и все они были так или иначе обделены в общении – у некоторых не были семьи, некоторые не имели друзей, у некоторых не наблюдалось парней, еще одни вообще были с улицы. Сексуальный мотив он исключил сразу – изнасилованию подверглась только одна из них, четвертая жертва, из богатой семьи с прекрасной внешностью и иранскими корнями. Джейсон решил, что маньяк знал ее лично, возможно, это она была причиной преступлений.

Но Джейсон и не отрицал, что преступник заводился от своих действий в отношении иных девушек.

Из общей картины выпадали три жертвы: мужчина двадцати двух лет и два парня по шестнадцать – они, как подумал тогда Джейсон, стали свидетелями. Сейчас-то он понимал, что скорее всего, их маньяк выслеживал тоже – слишком изощренно были убиты, для обычных-то свидетелей.

Он вошел в комнату допросов с мыслью о том, что не будет ничего предъявлять преступнику (подозреваемому, извините), если тот заведет речь о своей невиновности; времени у него было в обрез, нужно распоряжаться им с умом.

За столом его ждал молодой человек, может, лет на пять-шесть старше его самого.

Он, впрочем, и не удивился. Завидя Джейсона тот приветливо вскинулся, дружелюбно улыбнулся и спросил:

– Это вы будете меня допрашивать? Я уж было испугался, когда мне ваши коллеги в грубой форме сказали, что сейчас приедет криминолог.

– Поразительно, что люди, вроде вас, встречают по внешности. Уж вы-то, как никто другой, должны быть наслышаны о внешней обманчивости, – Джейсон сел напротив него и кинул кроткий взгляд на диктофон. – Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

– Мое имя вам ничего не даст, – заверил его тот. – Вы не найдете его ни в новостных сводках, ни в научных трудах, ни в переписи населения, ни в некрологе.

Джейсон хмыкнул.

– Вы разве не американец?

Человек напротив него имел явно какую-то примесь иного народа, а его говор отличался небольшой мягкостью французского и южной обрывочностью. Джейсон решил, что он каджун, но это не мешало бы ему родиться в Вашингтоне.

– А как зовут вас? – неожиданно переключился его «клиент». – Почему вы не хотите называть своего имени?

– Возможно по той же причине, – ответил ему Джейсон, – что вы его не найдете в списке интересующих преступника жертв. Зовите меня просто Тодд.

– Тодд, – повторил он задумчиво. – Вы немец?

– Нет.

– А похожи на европейца, – усмехнулся тот.

– Как и вы, – бросил ему Джейсон. – Не хотите рассказать, почему вы здесь оказались?

Человек напротив взглянул на него непонимающе.

– Я думал, вы мне об этом расскажете… Значит, Тодд, а имя как?

– Джейсон, – признался он. – И теперь могу я затребовать ваше?

– После того, как ты мне расскажешь, в чем меня подозревают, Дже-ейсон.

Джейсон поначалу опешил, черт, они же не пили на брудершафт, и он же просил называть его по фамилии.

– Вы… тебя подозревают в совершении пятидесяти или больше убийствах.

– Девушки, от семнадцати до двадцати четырех, и еще три особи мужского пола, – продолжил за него тот. – Изощренные методы, как правило, с распотрошением трупа. Ричард Грейсон.

Он не сразу понял, что задержанный назвал свое имя – а когда понял, то осознал, что действительно это ни о чем не сказало.

– Я буду звать тебя Дик, – хмыкнул Джейсон. – Расскажешь поподробнее об этих зверствах?

– Да как тебе угодно, – отозвался тот. – Что мне тебе рассказать? Как я их убивал? Или объяснить, что к этому делу не имею никакого отношения? Где вообще доказательства моей причастности?

– Просто попытайся объяснить мне, почему ты сюда попал, – вздохнул Джейсон.

– Лучше ты мне расскажи, почему ты криминолог, Джейсон.

Он удивленно посмотрел на него, мол, разве тебя это касается? Ричард снова обворожительно улыбнулся – да, касается, и вдруг сказал:

– Просто криминологами становятся либо жертвы, либо маньяки. Джейсон, ты маньяк или жертва?

\- Я, кажется, просил звать меня Тодд.

А потом он поднимается и говорит, что придет через час. Он очень надеется, что Ричард ему что-нибудь скажет, например, как по нему, почему он здесь. Ричард желает ему приятно провести время.

Он заходит в свой пустующий кабинет и включает компьютер – ищет в Интернете хоть что-нибудь о Ричарде Грейсоне. Разумеется, как тот и говорил, Джейсон ничего не находит о Ричарде Грейсоне лично – лишь старая газета, с новостью из некогда знаменитого Цирка Хэйли о смерти акробатов, летающих Грейсонов. Что это произошло на глазах сотни зрителей, и что выжил лишь их сын – Ричард – и что над ним установил опеку сам хозяин цирка. Далее о нем ничего не было.

Значит, все-таки, в чем-то Джейсон был прав.

Стоит ли сообщать Грейсону что он знает о его личной трагедии? Стоит ли использовать это как инструмент давления, зацепится ли рыба за крючок? А если нет, сколько времени он потеряет?

В том, что Ричард Грейсон виновен, он даже не сомневался.

 

***

– Где ты живешь? – спросил у него Джейсон.

– Я не знаю, – ответил тот. – Я жил везде, а теперь в комнате для допросов.

– Ты из Луизианы, – сказал Джейсон, а потом осекся: – Это вопрос.

– Ты сам ответил.

Плохое предчувствие одолевало Джейсона; он понимал, что разговор не вяжется, что он никак не может найти нужный путь, и что он явно относится с опаской к Ричарду – впрочем, не удивительно.

Вдруг Ричард заговорил:

– Вообще-то я обычно разговорчивый, но с тобой мне нравится молчать. Я люблю, когда ты не спрашиваешь. А какое вино ты любишь? Или ты не пьешь вино, может, виски? Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? Честно говоря, я бы переспал с тобой. Ты красивый, сообразительный и тебе есть что скрывать.

– Где ты родился?

– Какое это имеет значение, но, понятно же, что в Штатах. Знаешь, мне здесь никогда не нравилось, слишком уныло. Или ты спрашиваешь про место?

– Что? – не понял он. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ричард рассмеялся.

– Ты спросил, где я родился. Я подумал, что ты хотел бы узнать место. Отель «Цицерон», представь?..

Джейсон резко ощутил дрожь в руках, и, чтобы это скрыть, он сложил их на столе.

– Это же в этом городе.

– Нет, точно такой же в Новом Орлеане, а что, в этом городе тоже?..

Все шло совсем не так, как он планировал, нужно было срочно что-то решать.

– Цирк Хэйли. Ты там выступал.

– … а потом просто был ассистентом. Карьерная лестница у таких, как я, катится вниз. Не то, что ты Джейсон. Быть криминологом сложно, нужно много для этого учиться, и очень много знать о психологии преступника, не так ли?

– Все так, – кивнул он. – Как у тебя с женщинами, Дик? Они от тебя без ума, не говори, я догадываюсь.

– С женщинами прекрасно, но я бы не отказался от секса с мужчиной.

– Мне эти подробности знать не обязательно, – Джейсон откинулся на спинку кресла. – Я задал определенный вопрос.

– Но я же тебя не спрашиваю о личной жизни.

– Ты и не должен.

– У тебя ее нет, – мягко заключил Ричард. – Ты женат на работе, а твоя любовница – дешевые сигареты, иногда бар по вечерам. Пока ты изучаешь преступника, преступник изучает тебя, ты должен это знать, Джейсон, как криминолог.

– Ну и кого ты во мне видишь?

– Все зависит от того, жертва ты или маньяк.

– Довольно с меня этой лирики, – небрежно бросил ему Джейсон. – Все эти девушки – это случайный выбор или сознательный?

Ричард свистнул.

– Ты не спросил про мальчишек и юношу.

– Начни с них, если тебе так удобнее.

Грейсон наклонился к столу и вытянулся, что позволило ему смотреть в глаза Тодда снизу вверх, абсолютно серьезно.

– Боже, Джейсон. Ты так много упускаешь из своего положения. Ты даже не представляешь, от чего люди могут ловить кайф – это намного лучше, чем кокаин или отличный секс на пляже. Ты получаешь эстетическое удовольствие, понимаешь? Эстетическое удовольствие – это самое высшее из всех удовольствий, и его ты испытываешь только тогда, когда ощущаешь теплую кровь под руками, когда ласкаешь измученную печень, когда взглядом проникаешь в самое сокровенное, что есть у человека – в его внутренности. Никакая, черт ее дери, душа не покажет, насколько прекрасен человек, если не заглянуть в его тело. Самые некрасивые из них оказались с правильными формами маток, с нетронутыми опухолями яичниками и кишками, ты бы видел совершенство гиподермы. Уверяю тебя, спустил бы сразу же, как только коснулся бы.

Джейсон кинул взгляд на диктофон. Блядь. Он был выключен.

Ну, разумеется, парни с той стороны стекла уже ушли, у них не вечный рабочий день, твою мать, впервые Джейсон так хотел их смерти.

Он попытался незаметно, опустив руку в карман джинсов, включая диктофон на своем смартфоне.

– Продолжай.

– Ты заинтересован? Попробуй тогда как-нибудь сам.

Момент был упущен, Джейсон уже и не надеялся на особый прогресс. В общей сложности, если грубо говорить, у него осталось полных двадцать восемь часов, нужно взять перерыв на всю оставшуюся ночь, пусть Грейсона проведут в камеру, так он быстрее расколется, а Джейсон будет искать новый лаз.

Он же ведь сознался! Теперь главное, чтобы он это повторил при включенном диктофоне и в присутствии полицейских, и тогда дело о маньяке, терроризирующем город, закрыто.

– Я пойду, пожалуй, спать, – сказал ему Джейсон. – Надеюсь увидеть яркие сны, какие ты мне описал. И тебе спокойной ночи. Камера будет одиночная.

– Спокойной, Джейсон.

Джейсон вызвал охранника и, когда он пришел, шепотом сказал ему, что кто-то из полицейских обязан быть все время в комнате. И да, диктофон. Ебаный диктофон, пусть работает хоть сутки напролет.

Как проводили в камеру Ричарда, он не видел, потому что прямиком направился к экспертам с требованием снимков всех убитых.  Когда они оказались у него на руках, он все-таки поехал домой, хотя думал остаться здесь.

Джейсон знает точно, что основа любого преступления – похоть и власть, а все остальное вытекает из этого. Преступления Ричарда Грейсона носят сексуальный характер в нетрадиционном понимании, но, сдается ему, он просто проверял реакцию Джейсона – не факт, что все, что он описал, имело место быть в его жизни. На снимках были изуродованные трупы, единственная закономерность, которую обнаружил Джейсон, так это отсутствие ногтевой пластины на мизинце и безымянном пальце левой руки. Что это могло бы означать, Джейсон сказать не мог, хотя догадка имелась – итак, Ричард Грейсон, он из Луизианы, из Нового Орлеана, каджун, родился в семье циркачей, скорее всего, раз на него не нашлись документы, он цыган. Зная его мимику, можно сказать, что он рос среди таких же цыган, а значит, его учили хиромантии. Безымянный и мизинец ведут к множеству линий на ладони, но абсолютно у всех людей есть две самые точные – линии сердца и ума, вроде бы. Насколько Джейсон знал, линия сердца выражает чувствительность, а линия ума – ясность рассудка.

Ричард Грейсон тронулся умом на почве поэтической чувствительности?

Ричард Грейсон был непризнанным гением?

Ричард Грейсон просто помешан на чувствительном сексе и не может думать ни о чем другом?

Все не то, решил Джейсон. Тут дело было в чем-то еще, в чем-то более сознательном, в чем-то, что Ричард Грейсон нашел в нем.

Джейсона не покидало ощущение, что тот видел его насквозь, и от этого становилось мерзко. Не от разговоров этого человека, не от его преступлений, а именно от этого ощущения.

У Джейсона было отвратительное прошлое, он помнил все, помнил, как пробился сквозь себя же, как преодолел себя, – помнил все эти грязные улицы этого проклятого города. Отель «Цицерон» он тоже помнил.

 

– Результат твоих деяний, – Джейсон вместо приветствия кинул на стол снимки.

Он приехал, естественно, в участок раньше всех, и все равно у него оставалось всего ничего, двадцать один час. На методы ему было уже плевать, он слишком устал этой ночью, чтобы церемониться. Задерживать Ричарда они больше этого дня не могут, раз личность уже установили, а выпустить маньяка, так этого Тодд не простит в первую очередь себе же.

– И что ты видишь на этих снимках? – спросил Дик.

– Больного мудака, – сказал Тодд. – Если серьезно, у убийцы проблемы с выражением чувств, может, его травмировали, а потом на него обрушилась какая-то шокирующая новость. Он боится.

– Чего он боится?

– Я, черт тебя дери, у тебя хочу спросить, если ты не заметил. Чего ты боишься, а, Дик?

Грейсон постепенно убрал идиотскую улыбку и стал сразу же выглядеть лет на пять старше своего возраста; Джейсон внимательно следил за ним, и его по-прежнему не покидало дурное предчувствие.

– Наверно того же, что и ты. Того же, что и все люди.

Джейсон задумчиво взял пару снимков и рассмотрел их: девушки в максимально естественной позе, будто они спят, только одна из них, четвертая, согнута.

Джейсон понял.

Убийца боялся смерти.

Перед глазами сразу встала картина со степью Луизианы, с задворками Нового Орлеана после дождя. Вот шестнадцатилетний мальчик сидит на поломанной бочке, это когда-то был реквизит цирка, на нем футболка и ситцевые штаны. Он смотрит в небо и о чем-то щебечет мужчине, тренирующему фокусы, тот его не слушает. Потом он спрашивает мужчину: «А что стало с Хеленой?». У мужчины сначала все холодеет внутри, но он тепло говорит ему: «Она всегда с нами».

Дик ему, само собой, не верит. Он просто знает, что ему лгут, и он не осуждает их всех.

Еще месяц назад он общался с ней, с Хеленой, дочерью местных каджун, она была всего-то на год старше его. С ней было хорошо: они слушали музыку на старом магнитофоне, кормили птиц плесневелым хлебом и рассуждали о больших городах. Потом – неловкие действия за кустами, взаимные поглаживания по интимным местам и смазанные поцелуи; а когда он вошел в нее, то это было так приятно, его словно душило удовольствие, и он перестал сомневаться, что они делают что-то неправильное.

Удовольствие прервало ее визг – Дик, отпрянув, перевернул Хелену на спину.

Прорывая белую ткань хлопкового платья и сочась темновато-красным, из дырки на животе Хелены торчала толстая ветка. Кажется, ее насквозь проткнуло через печень, потому что по ветке текло что-то мутное, чуть желтое, и смешивалось с красным.

Он сидел с ней до тех пор, пока она не умерла, как стоял на подмостках, когда разбились его родители.

И он знал – после смерти нет ничего.

– А что с этой было? – спросил Джейсон, оставляя перед носом Ричарда фотографию с четвертой погибшей. – Перед смертью она была изнасилована.

– А ее опознали? Она мне кажется знакомой.

«Очевидно, ты же ее убил», - хотел было сказать Джейсон, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Кори Андерс.

Ричард хмыкнул и, как и Джейсон, откинулся на спинку кресла, а потом посмотрел на него.

– И что я должен говорить?

– На пальцах объясняю: во-первых, кем вы друг другу приходились; во-вторых, спали ли вы вместе когда-нибудь; в-третьих, почему ее убили. Так ясно? Можешь сразу рассказать, за каким хреном ты ее изнасиловал и убил, я буду только рад.

Ричард задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Мне интересно, что должно случиться в жизни человека, чтобы он стал криминологом. Что должно такого произойти, чтобы человек хотел изучать маньяков.

– Мне интересно, любил ли ты ее.

Грейсон опешил – это он понял по паузе и потерянному выражению лица, едва ли заметным слезам в глазах.

– Она просто знала обо всех этих зверствах, – сделал вывод Джейсон. – Не хотела тебя прощать. Она сама пережила насилие, а ты решил ей это припомнить, а чтобы прекратить ее страдания, потом убил.

– Кто из нас монстр, Джейсон, это еще вопрос.

– Так ты сознаешься в этих преступлениях?

Ричард сморит одновременно на него и сквозь него; от этого взгляда становится жутко, этот взгляд напоминает ему о прошлом, этот взгляд его испытывает. Считает, сколько времени он так продержится. Строит предположения, когда сломается.

– Наверно, – говорит Ричард, – где-то есть мир, где никого, кроме нас с тобой двоих, не существует. Хотя нет, есть другие люди – и они играют по нашим правилам, Джейсон. Нет, ты только представь: большой-большой мир, который на самом деле – всего лишь этот чертов город. Только представь, что может происходить на улицах. Ты берешь бритву и идешь навстречу людям, прорезая им глотки – разве ты не этого хочешь? Кровь заливает улицы, неплохо бы, если бы улицы были с акриловым покрытием, так их отмывать легче. Ты можешь перерезать глотки пятерым, а можешь прикончить полквартала – это решаешь только ты. Кем бы мы были в этом мире, Джейсон? Врагами или любовниками?

Джейсон предпочитает молчать.

Может, они были бы врагами или любовниками – неважно. Главное, что они вдвоем, в ванне, полной крови, им не нужно думать о чем-то, кроме друг друга. Перспектива отвратительная, думает Джейсон, самый худший сценарий из всех ему известных, но он правда хочет увидеть, как Ричард испытывает оргазм после убийства.

– Так ты маньяк или жертва, Джейсон?

Тодд не знает. Прошлое не отпускает его, и, наверно, никогда не отпустит. Ну, пока Ричард Грейсон сидит перед ним.

– Я, кстати, люблю японскую кухню. На завтрак у меня максимум, что было, так это вода и паршивый кофе от вашей видавшей викингов кофемашины.

– Почему у тебя нет паспорта?

Джейсон снисходительно посмотрел на него – делая вид, будто его не задели.

– Цыганские обычаи, сам понимаешь, – пожал плечами Ричард.

– Ты просто скрывался от властей.

– Не было причины.

– Причина была, – возразил Джейсон. – И ты об этом знаешь.

Время тянулось, давило на пространство и заставляло задумываться. Даже в комнате для допросов в Департаменте, даже зная, что за стеклом есть полицейские, а за дверью стоит охрана, Джейсон не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Не потому, что напротив него сидел Ричард Грейсон. Он не боялся Ричарда Грейсона – он боялся его глаз, изучающих и смеющихся.

Джейсон всегда боялся самого себя – теперь этот страх только усиливался, у него действительно было, что скрывать, и он не готов признаться себе самому в этом.

За годы своей работы, он прекрасно выяснил, что пока ты изучаешь преступника, преступник изучает тебя. Ричард Грейсон, казалось бы, уже и без малого изучил его досконально и прямо сейчас мог составить полный психологический портрет и бонусом настрочить биографию.

Страх к себе он начал испытывать с восемнадцати лет, когда он понял, насколько психически уязвим, насколько его мучают навязчивые идеи и образы. Его интересы были абсолютно ненормальны, он знал это, но почему-то им не противился; точка невозврата случилось с ним все в том же возрасте, и то был, кажется, апрель, потому что к апрелю наркотическая зависимость его матери стала принимать новые обороты, и та наркота, которую она стала употреблять, была все сильнее – следы от уколов на руках его матери участились, а зрачки становились с каждым днем шире. Катерине Тодд на тот момент было плевать, что ее муж давно ушел от нее, ей было плевать, что наркотики она принимала в компании того самого мужа – это его дружки продали ей первую дозу, от них же она получила и десять других.

Джейсон пытался что-либо сделать: прятал шприцы, но когда он впервые увидел ломку, то перестал это делать – ломка свела бы его мать в могилу куда быстрее наркотиков; он пытался достучаться до клиники, единственной в городе, а медицинский полис Катерины оказался просроченным давным-давно.

Образы и идеи становились все более навязчивыми.

В один из тех дней, когда подъезжала из-за рубежа новая партия, она приняла двойную дозу и чудом дошла до дома; Джейсон следил, как она садится на диван, а с ее лица не сходит искренняя улыбка – вообще-то, Катерина была еще достаточно молода, и если бы не следы болезни на теле и вечные мешки под глазами, то считалась бы красивой.

И Джейсон больше себе не сопротивлялся – он целовал свою мать как женщину, пока та была под кайфом. Он раздевал ее, пока она несла какую-то чушь, и не чувствовал какого-то особого стыда или что-то того вроде – его сознание оказалось сильнее его адекватности, черт, пока он трахал свою мать, он думал исключительно о том, как же это, черт возьми, замечательно, наконец-то получить то, чего ты больше всего хотел.

Когда он отстранился от нее, то, переводя дыхание, заледенел: она смотрела на него с ненавистью и горьким осуждением, это было худшее, что он мог увидеть в ее глазах.

Джейсон схватил со стола шариковую ручку и, зажав ее, был готов размешать эти расширяющиеся зрачки в дугах вместе с белками – лишь бы она больше на него так не смотрела, он и так надеялся, что она не заметила, как дрогнула его рука с зажатой ручкой – а потом он неверующе выпустил ручку, потому что его мать была все еще под кайфом и не понимала, что произошло.

Она скончалась через два дня, снова приняв двойную дозу. Джейсон видел ее синеющий труп, и, черт побери, он все равно хотел секса со своей матерью.

Останавливало только то, что он где-то глубоко внутри все-таки считал, что тот взгляд ему не причудился.

– … а в восемьдесят восьмом катастрофа над Локерби. Забавно, правда? Одиннадцатое сентября – вполне ожидаемое событие, если отбросить утопические мысли, что новый век приносит новые правила и новых людей, мыслящих глобально.

Джейсон вынырнул из своих мыслей, безусловно, ужасных, и перекинул все внимание на Ричарда – тот вещал о чем-то человеческом и важном, кажется, об идее гуманизма и всеобщего просвещения.

– Я бы понял гонку вооружений, если бы от этого зависело человечество. Но от этого максимум зависел лишь технический прогресс.

– Согласен, – сказал Тодд. – Жаль, правда, что тогда мнение гражданских не учитывалось. Да и сейчас не учитывается.

– Странно слышать такое от человека, работающего на закон.

– Я просто изучаю маньяков. Не легавый.

Выражение лица Грейсона становилось менее всепрощающим, а голос – более резким:

– Так не в этом дело. Ты можешь быть абсолютно здоровым, но считать, что СПИД – это мистификация; можешь быть геем, но не поддерживать ЛГБТ-сообщество. Голосовать за консерваторов, будучи демократом. Учить испанский язык, но никогда не жить в испаноязычной стране или штате. Согласись, ничто не мешает человеку любить животных, но есть мясо. Примеров можно придумать массу, не суть важна, самое главное – что это нормально, это в человеческой природе себе противоречить. По-моему, это вообще единственное, что нас отличает, например, от крыс.

– Среди крыс нет озабоченных маньяков.

– А чем лучше ты?

Чем лучше Джейсон? Да ни чем – он и сам об этом знает; он и сам понимает, что он такой же, как и Ричард Грейсон – он это понимает, разглядывая снимки жертв – и втайне восхищается идеально ровными разрезами, восхищается видом гниющих краев швов. Он бы, наверно, однажды сам так бы поступил – стал бы убивать девушек, чтобы просто смотреть на то, как они после смерти разлагаются. Вдыхать этот запах и наблюдать за копошением червей, а потом, и в самом деле, трогать это, ощущая слизь под пальцами и отвращение, переходящее в нечто, что сроду восхищения проделанной работой, слишком кропотливой. Джейсон не душил бы их, нет, по его мнению, это идиотский способ, он бы разрезал им артерии хорошим швейцарским ножом, оставлял бы истекать кровью, изучал бы умоляющие взгляды, которые медленно превращались бы в безразличные. А потом, пока нервные окончания еще чувствуют, он бы вытаскивал убитым органы – сначала таза, а потом добрался бы до легких. Скорее всего, это было бы лучшее ощущение в его жизни.

– А где ты их убивал? – спрашивает Джейсон. В конце концов, Ричард не мог просто их где-то распотрошить.

– Такой обвиняющий тон, – слышит он в ответ. – Где бы ты убил жертву, Джейсон? Или ты и есть жертва?

Где бы он убил жертву? Джейсон выбрал бы какое-нибудь небольшое помещение, может, склад или техническую подсобку – не как в третьесортных фильмах или глупых романах, нет, это была бы не стандартная каморка с кучей хлама, балками и одной висящей качающейся лампочкой, которая, скорее всего, еще бы и мигала периодически – это все пошлость, безвкусица. Джейсон выбрал бы если бы и каморку, то просторную, с чистым воздухом – он не хочет, чтобы запах крови перебивало что-нибудь еще; в этом помещении не было бы стула, он бы держал жертву на полу.

А если Джейсон – жертва? От чьих рук он умрет?

Он уверен: криминологи погибают от рук психопатов, тех, кого они, собственно, и ловили. Чью природу изучали. Для Ричарда Грейсона он был бы особой жертвой, к нему и относились бы по-особенному, никакого подвязывание к крючку на потолке, как безвольное мясо, никаких наборов щипцов для выдирания ногтей, и никаких дробилок; они, вероятнее всего, сначала бы переспали, а затем Ричард утопил бы его в ванне из желчи – Джейсон уже ощущает себя в ней, как она забирается и стекает в носоглотку. Ее отвратительную вонь, которая разъедает его изнутри.

Это все так правильно, что у него идет кругом голова, и он не видит ни комнаты допросов, ни Ричарда перед собой – он где-то близко, а все, что в зоне видимости – так это выложенные плиткой стены с налетом на них и замызганное окно, где блестит этот чертов город.

– Почему люди становятся преступниками, Джейсон?

Джейсон знает: все преступники – это жертвы. Жертвы обстоятельств, жертвы других людей, жертвы себя же.

Жертвы преступников должны быть оправданы, а сами преступники – нет.

– Почему ты говоришь со мной об этом, Дик?

– Просто я помню ее – было не совсем ясно, любила ли она меня или нет, но между нами что-то было. А потом ее убили. Ее убили, только потому, что кому-то просто так захотелось ее убить.

Руки Ричарда дрожат, он то и дело поджимает губу. Он знает, что этим откровением он расписался в обвинении, но служит ли это объяснением почему он стал маньяком.

Если убили бы кого-то, кто был близок Джейсону, стал ли он убивать других, чтобы понять, почему несчастье произошло именно с ним?

– Ее убили в этом городе. В «Цицероне».

– Я знаю.

Само собой, он знал, о ком сейчас говорит Ричард – только одну девушку убили в этом городе в отеле «Цицерон», и это было шесть лет назад.

Ему было двадцать два, и он тогда учился в единственной юридической академии в городе, на специальности по уголовному процессу. Его преподавателем по криминальной судебной психиатрии как раз являлась Барбара Гордон – дочь нынешнего комиссара полиции, и она была всего лишь на десять лет старше Джейсона.

Вопреки его блестящей успеваемости, из общего потока Джейсона не выделял ни один преподаватель, Барбара Гордон в том числе; зато он выделял ее – Барбара Гордон была не дурна собой, и, боже, она напоминала его мать, хотя бы только в предпочтениях стиля.

Джейсон не сразу заметил, как стал думать о ней чаще, чем того требовалось, – не сразу заметил, как стал навязываться и искать предлог встречи тет-а-тет. Совершенно не помнил, как оказался у отеля «Цицерон», перед которым стояла Барбара Гордон и разговаривала с кем-то, а потом поцеловала того мужчину; после он сел в такси, а она зашла в кафе при отеле – Джейсон слышал, что здесь работает ее знакомая, но его это тогда мало интересовало. Он пошел за ней, и где-то в дверях черного хода сомкнул пальцы на ее шее; Барбара не успела даже позвать на помощь, а когда на его руках был уже труп, Джейсон опешил, и не знал что делать. Осознание пришло потом, когда он в местном парке неподалеку поджег тело – тогда ему было хуже, чем от взгляда матери, наверно, и он даже хотел пойти в полицию.

Судьба, однако, рассудила, что он совершил идеальное преступление – все следовательские силы были переброшены на это убийство, и Джейсона не нашли, он даже чудом не попал на камеры наблюдения.

Но, черт побери, тем мудаком, из-за которого он убил Барбару Гордон, был Ричард Грейсон.

– Твою мать, я любил ее, – сказал ему Джейсон. – Что я, черт тебя дери, мог поделать?!

Он не осознал, что сидел на полу у грязной выкрашенной стены комнаты допросов; он даже не осознал, что сказал, что убил Барбару Гордон самолично.

– Если бы, блядь, не ты, – добавил он, едва ли сдерживая подступающую тошноту и истерику, – ничего бы не произошло.

– Если бы, блядь, ты не убил бы ее, – он услышал со стороны стола Ричарда, – не было бы меня здесь. Может, я бы не стал убивать тех девушек.

– Да пошел ты! – выкрикнул ему Джейсон. – Оно того, чтоб тебя, не стоило, ты убил пятьдесят человек, ты хоть это понимаешь? Понимаешь, гребанный психопат?

Ричард Грейсон резко встал из-за стола, насколько ему позволяли наручники:

– Да ты на себя посмотри! Это ты ненормальный, мудак, ты!

Джейсон чувствовал, как какой-то комок встает ему поперек горла, как ему теперь тяжело дышать. В ушах непонятный звон, сквозь который пробивается голос Ричарда, теперь дерганный и усталый:

– То есть ты все-таки жертва, – заключает он. – А я маньяк.

Джейсон не думает о его словах – он борется с собой, с накатывающими воспоминаниями, с холодным телом Барбары Гордон и омерзительной тошнотой.

А Ричард Грейсон все равно говорит:

– Мы могли бы быть вместе где-нибудь далеко отсюда, Джейсон, ты только представь. Помнишь, целый мир, полный того, что у тебя лучше всего получается? Вообще, согласись, человек больше всего на свете умеет калечить других людей. В этом нет ничего плохого или хорошего, это просто есть, и, честно говоря, я не считаю это отклонением. Сегодня ты убил Барбару Гордон, а завтра я убью трех девушек. Потом Кори, боже, я даже сначала думал, что она намного лучше Барбары, по крайней мере, с ней было в отношениях все понятно. Я даже не знаю, как она узнала, что это я убил тех троих, представляешь?

Джейсон представляет: каждый начинающий маньяк оставляет тысячу следов, и его близкие могут вычислить его тайные увлечения без особых хлопот.

– А мне нравится мир, где мы с тобой вдвоем, Джейсон. Если мы окажемся в одной камере, мы сбежим, правда? Решетка, кстати, иногда действительно билет в беззаботную жизнь.

Джейсон его не слушает – он просто касается затылком стены, и почти успокаивается, когда в комнату для допросов врываются полицейские; он не слышит оглушительный смех Ричарда Грейсона, когда комиссар Гордон бьет кулаком ему в лицо, выкрикивая «Ты убил мою дочь». У него перед глазами пелена, а тошнота заполняет то, что между ребрами. Джейсона куда-то ведут, а он думает о том, что тридцать два часа еще не прошло.

И весь штат Вашингтон не смеет сотрясать звуками акриловые улицы этого проклятого города.


End file.
